Could It Be Love?
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Bekki Sherry comes for her first year at Hogwarts, and her life turns upside-down. THROUGHOUT BOOKS 5, 6, AND 7.
1. Break Down These Walls

Could It Be Love

_**Could It Be Love?**_

This is the Harry Potter spin off I started in '05. I recently had it posted on Quizilla, but considering that gone to hell now, I am going to post it on this website. I realize it is not the best story, but its really going somewhere. This is a piece of work were I can see how much my writing has changed for the better. Keep in mind, this is an extremely foolish story that an extremely foolish that a fourteen year-old girl invented. One more thing you might notice is that I originally wrote the story in Second person narrative, so when I made the transition to First-person, I left out a few edits and changes. It makes it fairly hard to understand, and even I don't like reading it. Bt it is going somewhere great, I can assure you, and if you would like to take the time to read it, I thank you ahead of time for your patience for my multiple grammar and spelling mistakes.

The main girl is Bekki Sherry, who's been raised in a Muggle society by Wizards. She is finally sent to Hogwarts, five years late. Things start to change when she falls for the one who she shouldn't even be thinking about.

**Will continue through books 5, 6, and 7.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be special

RATING: T for now, just in case.

**Chapter 1  
**_**Break Down These Walls That Are Built Around Us.**_**  
**  
As I opened my eyes, the sun peered through my bedroom window. The light hurts my eyes, so I turned the other way and looked at the clock. As soon as I saw the clock said 7:00am, I shot up and started jumping and laughing. "Oh My God! This is amazing! I can't believe it!" I fell on to my bed with the biggest smile on my face. "Today is the day," I said to myself in a very cheerful manner, as if I had not blown past the entire summer, waiting for this one exact moment; the moment that would change my life. "Today is the day that I go to Hogwarts". I shot up again and was about to get dressed when I heard, "REBECCA RACHEL SHERRY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ugh. My mother. Her and my father had to be the most vile and cruel people I have every met in my life. Perhaps the entire world for all I know. She is a witch, and my father is a wizard, and together they make two very awful people. When I say awful, I mean awful. They said right to my face that they wish I were never born. This was probably because of the fact that I was nothing like them. I was thoughtful, kind, and treated everyone equal. They had also thought this was a horrible thing, myself being nice and all, that they moved to Canada before I was born because they were ashamed of me. Thus I was Canadian. I always wanted to go to a wizarding school, but my parents would not allow such things. Other than those two, I was completely disconnected from people in the wizarding world. Of course, they did have a few _'friends'_ over, and I was to be hidden at all costs.

My parents taught me what I need to know, by book. I didn't have a wand but not yet. I knew that I they were teaching me, and then I had to be a witch some time soon. So I went to a public school for the time being, or as these Wizarding people say, a 'Muggle School'. _Whatever floats their boat._

I just got dressed into jeans and a comfortable long sleeve shirt, because it would be a long ride. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs, I paused. I heard about these houses, in Hogwarts. There was Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. By looking at my parents, who were BOTH in Slytherin, I had made the assumption that I **DO NOT** want to be in that house. _But what if I was put in that house? It was bad enough that I had to beg to go to Hogwarts (probably got to go there because they were tired of hearing me complain), but being put in Slytherin too. That wouldn't be very fun._ I was also 5 year behind. I was 15, thus I will be with the fifth years, which will make it hard to fit in. Not only was I not European, but my five years late. Hopefully I would be smart enough to stay there even if I didn't have many friends. I put the thoughts aside and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As I boarded the train, which I surprisingly found, no thanks to my parents who dumped me and left. Shows me the respect I get, no goodbyes, no talk-to-you-laters, just a "get out of the car". I sat in an empty compartment in the train. As I started to drift off, some girls came in to the compartment and sat down, but I could barely keep my eyes open by then, so I didn't bother asking names.

The train came to stop after what seemed like 5 minutes, because I was sleeping. As I stepped out, an amazing feeling came over me. The castle was huge, and beautiful. The view was one that makes you want to stay there forever and watch. But the second wave of excitement reached me as soon as the thought came into my head.

**I was free.**

Free from my parents. Free to tell everyone I'm not a Muggle. Free to be what I knew I was all along. I was a witch, and all because of one, small letter.

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, I could not even speak; I was so overwhelmed. Everything was so amazing. It made me think of how I could even survive at my old school. After the first years were done being sorted, an older woman who wore glasses and had gray hair brought me out of my daydream. "Rebecca Sherry?" I stood up and walked to the hat sitting on a stool.

As I turned around, I heard people from all the table whispering. Not only did I hear 'I've never seen her before' and 'Is she new?', but I heard some of the students whispering about my last name. This major amount of talking and whispering between tables stopped as soon as a voice started, which sounded like it was coming from the top of my head.

"Hm. I see, I see." his pondering and pausing left me restless. "Kind, and loyal, and bravery all mixed together. Great amount of strength, keeping yourself together." _Well I could have just told you this?_ "Oohh, Parents were Slytherin I see. Well then," I was so scared of what he was going to say, my heart beating at a catastrophic rate.

"You will be in-"


	2. Is That You Doing That, With Your Stare?

Could It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

RATING: T

_**Chapter 2  
Is That You Doing That, With Your Stare?**_

I was practically shaking.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Everyone on the Slytherin table started cheering. "Oh great" I said under my breath so no one can hear me. I had a feeling that this would happen. That lurking sensation in my stomach of what to come became a completely horrible feeling. All these questions formed in my head to the bad aspect of this. What if I end up like my parents? or WORSE?

These thoughts were destroyed by a boy with bleach blonde and a rather large grin. **Well, he's not too bad looking**_._ "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Would you like to sit beside me?" **Wow.. that was surprisingly nice**. **Maybe he's not so bad. Its not like he's the most evil of them all.. right ..?**

"Yeah. Sure" I said, which was followed by moans of anger from most of the females at the table. "Hi. My names Rebecca, but everyone calls me Bekki." I said as soon as I sat down.

I had finished my dinner early and had gone back into my large train of thought. All the questions circling my brain like a hurricane. I suddenly felt something touching me.

"You know Bekki," Draco said as he touched my hair, "You're very pretty, maybe we should get to know each other better". He started to go down my arm and onto my thigh**. I can't believe he just did that! That little git! Stupid scumbag!** I stood up suddenly, my voice low and sharp like glass.

"I may be new, but I'm not a slut or an idiot." As I started walking away, infuriated, I heard Draco saying nasty things under his breath. **Oh this is a lovely set up. I can see I'm going to be absolutely amazing year. Not.**

I had got to about ten feet from the doors of the Great Hall when I realized I had NO idea where I was going. Luckily, I saw some other girls from Slytherin and followed them.

As I fell on the bed after the busy day, another girl walked into the room. **Great, more people to make my life miserable**. "WHO are YOU?" a girl with curly blonde hair said with a bitchy tone. **SERENTITY NOW**.

"I'm Bekki, don't know if you've heard of me or not, but I'm new."

"Apparently, cause that's MY bed." I looked at the bed, but there was no sign that this was hers. No bag on it or anything like that. Just me; perched on top of the covers.

"Okay then, good ahead and take it." I got up and moved to another bed. I realized this girls name was Jade, by looking at her bag now nicely seated where my body used to be. **Great first day I had..**

I usually sleep in, which got me into lots of trouble at my old Muggle school, but there was no problem here. Not only did I not have to go very far to get to class, but I still had butterflies in my stomach about going to my first class, so I got up early and decided to walk around for a little; get a feel for the school. I walked to the lake; saw a notice about my O.W.L's, and some pretty interesting things.

I looked at my watch, cursing under my breath. "Damn, I still have to go get my stuff for class". I was speed walking when I turned around a corner and went straight into something, or someone rather.

I didn't know who it was but all I knew was I saw the most beautiful green eyes I have EVER seen in my LIFE.


	3. Thinkin' They Know What's Best For Me

Could It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

RATING: T

Chapter 3  
_I'm sick and tired of everybody, thinking they know what's best for me._

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Oh it wasn't your fault, it was mine-"  
"Here I'll get your stuff for you."  
After that collision, I fell on the floor, while the boy with great green eyes dropped all his things. I helped pick up his things and handed them to him. He put his books in one arm, and with his free hand, helped me up onto my feet. As soon as I touched his hand and it was like a great shock of lightning had run though my body. It was like everything I had been worrying about before, all my fears and insecurities meant nothing, almost as if it was simply an insignificant speckle in time that was skipped as soon as he touched me. Like running with my problems on my sleeves, and the minute I touched him, they all fell, crushing into nothing. I didn't know him yet, but I was going to, I knew that for sure. Even saying this in my head is corny, but I knew I was right. Once I regained balance, I didn't move. I simply could not; my legs, arms, and mouth were mentally clasped down. I looked at the boy, through his glasses, through his bright green eyes, and looked him. It was as if I knew who he was already, like when you bump into an old childhood friend. But I knew that couldn't have been possible, because if I knew those bright green eyes, I would not be as extremely shocked as I was now. I looked at his messy black hair, his cute dimples, and his enchanting smile and seemed calm. _How does one capture the power to do that to others?_ I was caught completely off guard when he began to speak.  
"Hi, my name is H-"  
"Couldn't get close to the Ravenclaw so you decided to try your luck with the new girl **Potter**?" Malfoy said as he came over to us, followed by his entourage. That's when it clicked.

"You're Harry Potter?! Wow, I've heard a lot about you". Exactly, I had heard a lot about him. Apparently, he was the boy who took down the Dark Lord when he was only one year old, and my parents couldn't get enough of him. But no, not in a good way. They were always talking about how he had no idea what he's got himself into, or how he doesn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. **But Hell, any enemy of my parents was a friend of mine!** I was about to shake his hand, but I realized we were still standing about 3 inches from each other with our hands together. So I comprised, and started moving our hands up and down like we were shaking it. I fought the urge to laugh at the current situation, but I didn't seem to have a problem once I let go of his hand.  
"Why don't you go insult someone who cares Malfoy." Harry replied, his hand reaching towards his wand discreetly, in case a fight broke out, although I stepped in.

"Exactly Draco, bugger off, and don't think after that episode last night you can go around telling me what to do. Find someone else to manipulate." I said, watching Harry from the corner of my eye, completely awestruck.  
"He's a Gryffindor. A filthy low life, and a goody-two-shoes. He has his own friends, if you can call Weasel and that Mud-blood people." He said, feeling the need to smirk at Harry and I.  
"Well you're in no position to be deciding who's a better friend. We're leaving before either one of us does something we will regret." I took Harry's hand, yet again, and we walked away from Malfoy and his gang. Once we were through a few corridors, I stopped.  
"I guess I don't really know where I'm going." I said trying not to sound too pathetic. He smiled and adjusted his book bag on his shoulder.  
"It's odd though, I've never seen a Slytherin stand up to Malfoy, usually they all worship him." he said, laughing and looking at the Slytherin crest on my robe.  
"Yes, well, I had a lovely time with him yesterday night when he tried to get a little TOO close to me." Harry didn't look surprised at all, but rolled his eyes. "He's just a pathetic loser anyways. And for the record, I shouldn't even be in Slytherin. I don't suit the whole 'Gryffindor's suck' and 'were the best' thing. I guess it just not what I do. But I am renounced for my excellent fighting and back-lashing skills." I said with a Malfoy-like smug look. Harry laughed, and shook his head playfully. I laughed too, which seemed like the first fun thing that has happened to me since I got here. Then Harry's attitude changed.  
"Oh, I'm going to be late for Charms. Err- thanks again." I snapped into reality and waved good-bye, as we both headed our separate ways. It seemed as though nothing had just happened, like I was going to wakeup from this amazing dream any minute, but I didn't**. I really just met The Chosen One, and I really just told Malfoy off**_._ Part of me wanted to wake up, and really go and find him, but the other part wanted to make this dream last forever, although my head decided differently. **But it's not a dream Rebecca that really just happened; now you better turn around.** I slowly turned back around to see Harry heading back towards me. Somewhere deep in my heart, a surge of energy pulsed and my smile seemed to grow bigger every step he took.  
"What was your name again, I forget what McGonagall said last night?" he said softly.  
"Oh, my name is Rebecca. Well, not really Rebecca. Well it is," **Get it out woman!** That voice screamed inside me. God, I was blabbering. "Bekki, my friends call me Bekki." I finally said, trying not to shout it. Then he smiled, which made my heart start back up, and nodded his head, ever so casually.  
"Well Bekki, I guess I'll see you around." He waved once more and continued back the way he came from. I finally realized I was still standing in that same spot, and that I had to get my book still, so I hurried back to the dungeons.  
For the rest of the day, I couldn't help but think about what my day would have been like if I hadn't have run into Harry.


	4. There’s a storm that’s raging

Could It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

RATING: T

**Chapter 4  
**_**There's a storm that's raging.**_

Later on that day, I was sitting in the dorm when Jade comes in. Her evil glare couldn't easily be disguised behind her silvery blond ringlets and crisp school uniform. **Great, I thought now I've had just about enough of this bitch and I've been here for a day..**  
She casually walked over to my bed, wear I was sitting, gracefully pushing her chest out and holding her head high. **If I didn't know her Id say she was a model, not a self conceited little-**  
"Hello, I never got to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Jade." She said lightly, trying hard to force her glare into a half decent smile. **Well well well, seems like someone is being nice, or trying to get something from me. This is, of course, Slytherin, so no one is nice for no reason at all. **  
"I'm Bekki. Nice to meet you." I replied, making a real smile up at her. This was really surprising, but I took it as a do over kind-of thing.  
"I'm going to bed, but do you want to wake up and go down to the common room with me and we can meet up with the guys?" Jade said, making sure to still look sophisticated. **Why not right?**  
"Sure." I said in a some what confused voice, but I don't think she noticed. **No, this cannot be the same girl who yelled at me last night about a damn bed.** **Maybe she has been confunded or something? You never know, it could happen. Well, I cant be too quick to judge her, I don't think I should be here, so maybe she's not supposed to either. Clearly some government run organization.** Being in Slytherin is like some kind of training. Ha ha. As she turned around to search for something in her trunk, I slowly placed my feet on the floor and grabbed my pajamas on the top of my pillow and headed to the washroom. It wasn't long till I forgot all about her and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I was putting on my robes when I heard Jade Shout "COME ON! GET OUT". I knew that this nice-Jade wouldn't last. I tore open the door and as I stepped out, she was staring at me and she didn't look happy. I ignored it and walked past her to the stairs. **If I am in Slytherin, I have an excuse to be just a little bit mean.** As I entered the common room, I saw some of the fifth year boys standing there waiting. They weren't standing in a nice way, but in an aggravated way. **They must be late freaks too. Losers. Its not my fault I woke up late, my alarm clock doesn't love me. Ha ha.** I kept walking and on my way past the boys.

"Hurry, before were ALL late." I could tell they were angry, but who the hell cares?

A week pasted of the same routine every day. The angry Jade, and mob of fifth years. But I forgot all about that when I saw Harry. He was in some of my class in the days, to my satisfaction. Enough to get to look at him once or twice. I was in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbitch herself, and I felt a urge to just go over there and talk to him but one, its the middle of class, and two, there are too many people staring at me right now. **As if I don't stand out as much as it is.** I had no problem hanging out with people from other houses, but now is not the time to break that in. I looked back to my DADA work and kept working as if there were not a huge distraction three seats over and 2 seats behind me.

As soon as she let us go, I packed up my things furiously fast, and contently headed for the door by myself, leaving Jade behind. **I'd really like to think... about Harry. God I'm pathetic.** I was just out of the door when someone grabbed my wrist. **Of course, I'm too famous to get left alone.** Malfoy stood behind me, his infamous smirk on his face, and his infamous gang behind him. I wanted to keep going but he had a tight grip on me, preventing me from moving at all.  
"What Draco?" I said, very displeased. His smirk slow left his face, seeing as I quiet enjoy the idea of sitting and talking to him. **Dear, looks like I have tread on bad territory, his huge ego.**

"Where are you off to in such a hurry hmm?" Malfoy smiled. Well, I smiled and smirked in one swift motion.  
"That would be absolutely none of your business, and I would like it if you let go of me." His grip tightened as I tried to wiggle away.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to walk back with me?" he said like he wasn't holding you back from punching him in the face. **He's such a dirt bag.** I saw Jade from the corner of my eye getting very frustrated, as she tried to turn the other way to hide it.

Then I realized why she has been being so nice to me. Everyone has been going around and saying that Malfoy has a thing for me, and Jade used that to her advantage.

**She likes Malfoy, that's why she was being nice and sticking with me and that why she's mad now, because it's me and not her. Well that's Slytherin for you I guess. If I liked him this would be an excellent 'PWNED' time, but no.**  
"I've got some business to attend to, but your welcome to take Jade instead, she's itching to go with you."  
**Ha ha, now I can say it. PWNED!** Malfoy's grip slowly released on my wrist and I strode away, quickly heading to the staircase. I turned around and caught a last glimpse at the group. Jade was beat red, although she was looking at Malfoy as though he would consider my request and quickly whisk over to her. Then she glared back at me, with every ounce of hatred in her eyes, and furiously walked up the other staircase, with that other girl tagging behind.  
I laughed silently to myself before headed up the stairs, two at a time. I reached the top when I noticed Harry, and his red head and brown haired friends looking at Malfoy. Although once Harry saw me, he waved and smiled, causing my knees to shake. **Sweet Mother of God. That smile...**. I continued to daydream as I walked further and further away, holding my head high. Once I reached the library, I found that I didn't work on anything, but doodle all over my parchment.

**Harry Potter. H.Potter. Harry.P. Harry + Bekki. Potter + Sherry. LA DI DA DI DAAAAAA.**


	5. There’s something in the way

Could It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

RATING: T

**Chapter 5  
**_**There's something in the way, in the way that we're constantly moving.**_

I woke up after a short amount of sleep and sat up in my bed. The bright light slowly leaked its way through my four-poster bed and into my eyes. Furiously blinking, I covered my eyes from the sun and looked around the room. The rest of the girls were sleeping. I took this opportunity to go and see the scenery outside. I quickly got changed, went out of my dorm, and out of the castle.  
The grass was wet with dew and caused my feet to slip from under me countless times. I had gotten to the lake after 15 minutes, and I could not believe my eyes. If there were any place that had a more beautiful view, I wouldn't believe it for a second. I wasn't even over looking the whole school yet but just beside the lake was amazing. I saw a big building off in the distance, and squinted to see closer; it's the owlery. **It's worth a visit.** I walked across the grass yet again and made my way to the tall building, wrapping my arms around my body to keep warm.

**Wow, I mean Wow.** It was a view of the whole grounds, and everything else there. It was the kind of place you would picture an artist drawing in a famous painting, or a picture from a famous photographer. I took out my muggle CD player and sat there by the top of the stairs and stared off into the distance, smiling. The music made me think of my muggle friends back home. It made me somewhat sad. But I felt better here. **I belong here; this is my future. God I sound like a Disney movie.** Well I did belong here, just not in Slytherin. **Oh well, I had not control over it right? I'll just have to live with it.**

After about 2 hours of sitting up there, and watching the sun rise, I gently tucked my CD player into my inside jacket pocket and went to go turn around when someone was right there. The first thing I noticed was the bright green eyes, and something inside me shivered.  
"Oh-hey Harry." I said. **Oh my god, do I look okay? Am I dressed okay?** Then the thoughts came back. Of all the time before this with the butterflies in my stomach, the tripping over myself, the uncontrollable laughing, and I realized what I didn't before.

**I like him, I really like him.**

How couldn't I, hes- hes just- hes Harry. **Oh dear. This doesn't look good.**  
"Hey, Bekki" **What do I say now!? Think Bekki, THINK!**  
"What are you doing up here?" I said sheepishly, in a tone that cried "I-don't-know-what-to-say".

"Coming up to see Hedwig."  
"Who's Hedwig?" I said in a confused voice. **There's no one else up here. Only me all this time.**  
"Well he's my owl." Harry replied. **OH YOU IDIOT! Of course he's coming up for his owl! How could I not think of that!?**  
"Oh cool! I wish I had a owl, but it was not a priority because my family wont send me anything." I said with a slight laugh. I'm so used to saying that it has just become funny.  
"Do you .. wanna come meet him?" he asked as his cheeks started to go red.  
"Sure!" I said a touch loud.

**Please God, don't let me do anything too embarrassing.**

After 10 minutes of visiting Hedwig, Harry and I started walking down the stairs.  
"You know, you really aren't like any Slytherin, really. You're really thoughtful and your not the kind of person who puts themselves before anyone else." Harry looked at his shoes as he said this, and my mouth dropped.  
"Wow, thank-you." I said as I could feel myself starting to blush.  
"I'm really glad I met you." He said staring right at you.  
"Oh come on now. Don't get all sentimental now." I said giggling, as he smiled at me, but never looking away from me. We stared at each other when all the sudden I heard thunder. Then it's started to rain, then it started to pour. "WHAT?? It was just beautiful! Lets go!" I say as I started running down the stairs. The stairs were soaking wet, and I tried my hardest not to slip as I bolted down them, two at a time. I got to the bottom of the stairs and suddenly my feet fell from under me.

"Oh Snap." I said, as I sat in a pile of mud and water in the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Harry came up behind me seconds later.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. I felt the water seeping through my jeans and jacket, and I suddenly found everything hilarious. I started laughing, so hard I had to stop myself from snorting.  
"I'm completely fine." I said with a grin on my face. Harry was in complete shock still, until he smiled and started laughing along with me. **God, I'm an idiot, but that was funny.** Harry and I were already soaked from the rain, but now I was covered in mud.

I took a handful of mud and threw it at him. I wasn't really paying attention until his jaw dropped, and speckles of mud fell down his cheek. He gasped. Then he started laughing even more, and helped me off the ground. I felt that same shock feeling the second I touched him, but I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't feel all that nervous. It was still a long run, but good thing I liked running. The entire way back we were laughing and running and practically holding hands. **Don't fool yourself, you WERE holding hands.** Okay, we were.  
We got to Hogwarts and we were drenched in rain and mud. I could honestly say that I have never had more fun.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. So I'm going eat." I said to Harry, as we lazily walked to the Great Hall. The rainwater was dripping down Harry's cheek, as his green eyes shone brightly. His clothes limply hung off his slightly toned body and his shoes were covered in brown mud. He smiled yet again, and I felt my heart do cartwheels in my chest.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Lets just eat." he said.  
"Its an hour past lunch, there will be no one in there anyways." I said.

At least I thought no one would be in there. But of course, I was wrong.

**Damninit!**


	6. And I Look After You

Could It Be Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

RATING: T

Chapter 6  
_+ I look after you._

The Professors were all having a chat in the great hall. I was thankful that it was the teachers instead of the students, which brought a great grin on my face. **Thank god. That's really the last thing I need.**  
"Shouldn't you two be somewhere?" Dumbledore said staring at us, yet not a slight change in his attitude.  
"Umm, I'm not sure, I was outside side and-"  
"We were chatting when we got stuck in the rain." piped in Harry, saving me from getting in trouble. **Oh, no. Snape's looking at me. Wonderful.**  
"Well then, you two are supposed to be in your common rooms right now. We have scheduled a meeting for quidditch try-outs, changing it to another day with nicer weather, but I don't have to tell you two that." Dumbledore spoke as if he knew exactly what we were doing. He then gave us a star from above his glasses and told us to leave to go before we miss the meeting. Harry and I shut the doors like instructed.  
I suddenly realized I shouldn't have even opened the doors if they were closed. **Damn my late thinking.** I turned to Harry, and made an indescribable face. As I expected, he started to laugh. Then I joined in. At this point in time, covered in mud, pissed off teachers a matter of feet away, and with the guy _I apparently like_, I couldn't have cared less if I laughed so hard I snorted.  
"Well I guess we should head to our dorms now, I'll talk to you later." I merely waved and turned the other way. I didn't really want to leave. I had so much fun, much more fun then what I would have had with anyone on Slytherin, that's for sure. And I was starting to think that Harry really cute, and a little hot. **Psh, who am I kidding, he's gorgeous.** But I tried to block these thoughts out of my head while I was walking to my dorm.

"Where the hell were you?" **Jade can be such a pain sometimes, a pain EVERYWHERE!**  
"Is that any of your business?"  
"Well yeah, when your my roommate-I mean-I was starting to worry." **She's doing it, sucking up to me, cause she knows that Draco likes me, she knows it for a fact.**  
"I was outside, taking a walk." I replied calmly.

And with that, my day went to an end. Basically, I went up to my dorm and worked on work I needed to catch up on. I was sitting reading and I decided that I might want to join the Quidditch team, and it could be a fun experience.

**And like they say, beginners luck...  
Right?**


	7. I'll Treat You Better

Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_I'll Treat You Better Than You Treat Yourself._

Its now a good month into school and I couldn't be anymore excited. Schools going well, quidditch was starting soon, and every time I had classes with Gryffindor, it made me smile inside.  
I mean, Harry is really cute, even though he is apparently _'the enemy'_. But I consider him to be one of my best friends in the school.  
**But I have already crossed that line between friends and a little bit more. The question is, has he?**  
Everytime I see him, my eyes burst and I could practically be drooling. But Harry. Harry seems perfectly normal.  
Why?  
No clue.  
Also another thing was happening soon, the trip to Hogsmede. That will be exciting, and my grand parents left me with a slight - **Cough Cough** - alright, large money supply, and I could go buy a new broom. So that I can practice for quidditch.  
**That should be good.**  
I was now really happy, I mean, really happy. I got ready and headed down to the common room for the meeting for anyone that wanted to be on the team.  
"I want to let you all know, that I'm only picking the best. So if you cant play, leave now." **Someone woke up on the wrong side of his ego this morning. That Bletchley guy was something. But whatever, I'm trying out for the team, no matter what.** Something had occurred to me after about five minutes. _There weren't many girls here, actually, there aren't any._  
**And who's the one person I didn't want to see that was here, coming MY way? Malfoy. That dirty little son of a bit-**  
"Hello, come to see me?" he asked, while that tedious smirk creeped on his face. **Oh what a full of himself git.**  
"Of course not, I'm trying out, and not to be near you. So hop off your high horse." **Haha, got him there.**  
"Well, if you do make the team, you're going to be spending more time with me. You'll just have to get used to that." His cronies laughed in the background, while Malfoy held up a hand to signal them to stop.  
"Ohh? Pushy pushy, seems when you cant get what you want, you order people around." My eyebrowwent up playfully and he eyes looked me up and down.  
"I ALWAYS get what I want. You remember that." He said with a stern voice. **Well if hes referring to me, that would be a no. Hes not coming anywhere near me. I can tell you that much.**  
"Well what are you anyways?"  
I'm not here to argue with him, I might as well make some use of him.  
"I'm the seeker, and the best one in the school." he said with his snobby voice. **Oh SOMEONE needs to kick his ass.**  
"Weird, I thought Harry Potter was the best seeker? I must have been misinformed."  
"Oh poor little potty, everyone is better than him, _if he doesn't get hurt again_." All his little goons and followers started to laugh. Yeah, I bet hes lying, course he is. Whatever, I don't need this.  
"Well, we'll see, wont we?"  
After the speech, and unfortunate talk with little Draco, I headed up to my dorm and got the money to buy my broom with. Just Enough. Just enough for a good one too. **Quidditch, watch out, Bekki Sherry is coming.**  
Classes on Monday went out with a bang. And it wasn't soon before the whole school knew. What you may ask? But you'll have to stick around for that.I had potions with Gryffindor first, and this is where thing went terribly wrong. I, being one of the first people in the class, had got a seat close to the front of the room. Jade came and sat beside me, trying to be casual, but knowing that Malfoy would probably pay a visit over here and talk to me and she would Magically be there. **Pffhh. If I was Malfoy I would see right through that, but then again, if I was Malfoy, I would hate myself.**  
Harry and his friends came in shortly after. Harry looked good, as always. His hair kind of a mess, but it was always like that, but that only made him look better. **Ha ha, looks like sex hair. Ha ha. God I'm pathetic.**  
After a very boring class with Snape, I _'CAUSUALLY'_ looked over at Harry and his friends. Harry saw me and I smiled. Then the curly-haired one looked over and gave me this very mean look.  
**WHAT DID I DO? I swear I smiled, I didn't do anything mean.**  
"What a cow, that mud-blood. Shes such a teachers pet." Jade says as shes turns to me. Still stunned by her look, some words just came out of my mouth. Certainly the wrong time for that, but what was I going to do? Apparently my brain DID NOT process that properly.  
"You know, shes really nice. You're just mean to her." **Oh Sweet Jesus. What did I just say? I'VE NEVER EVEN MET HER BEFORE! I'm soo dead.**  
The bell rang, bringing that weird silence between us to to an end. As I got up, I saw Jade leap our of her chair, while still glaring at me, and run over to Pansy. Probably tellin her all about it at lightning speed. Then Pansy went to Malfoy. And the list goes on and on.  
"Did you hear what she said" "She likes Granger" "Shes all nice". I heard the low rumble of whispers all around me, and I desperately needed out of the classroom. **Okay people really need to take a pill, it just slipped out... My God!**  
As I went to lunch, everyone from EVERY table was talking quietly and staring at me from the corner of their eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I stuck through it, and held my headhigh like a true Slytherin.  
**Suck it up,** I thought to myself. **Just forget what their saying. They mean nothing.**  
I barely ate anything, but a small roll. My stomach could not process the food and the butterflies all at the same time. I got up and began to walk away in one swift motion, but as I walked by the Gryffindor table, I saw Harry and his red-head friend look up at me and the curly-haired one stare at her food. I mustered up all my strength and smiled and left. I have more important things to think about. Like school and quidditch. **...and Harry?**  
The week pasted more odd than I had hoped but the weekend left things to do. And I had a great idea.


	8. You Will See The Beauty

Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
_You Will See The Beauty Every Moment That You Rise._  
The Weekend had finally arrived and, _thank god it was here_. I couldn't stand another minute of "She did this" and "She did that". Is it such a surprise that I'm nice. Yeah, the sorting hat probably made a mistake. **Yeah, like that just happens all the time. I doubt that that is true.**  
I shook this out of my head, as I got dressed early before anyone woke up. The light was barely coming in the high windows, and the early morning chill shook my skin. I looked at my watch. 5:58am. **Crap, its gonna be cold.** I put on another layer, with a sweater, scarf, mittens, hat, and jeans. I grabbed my skates and headed outside gracefully.  
Not to my surprise, no one was out. I walked down to the lake and got out my wand. It took about 5 trips to the library (which was easy for me to take, just to get away) but I thought I had it. **You can do it Bekki, just like you practiced.**  
With a certain spell and a swish of my wand, the portion of the lake closest to me starts to freeze.  
Before I knew it, a good 15 feet from the shore was frozen. I put on my skates and got to my feet. I hadn't wore my skates in a while, so it felt a little weird, but I knew I would get used to them. Just as I stood up, it started to snow.  
The snow fell onto the fresh ice and gracefully severed as I took the ice. It looked absolutely beautiful. I glided to the middle of the frozen area, taking in a fresh breathe of reassuring air. I may be new to quidditch, but hockey was definitely not new. It was my favourite sport and was the best part of being back home. To get more invovled with other kids my age, my evil parents put me through some sports. Since hockey was something I liked, it was the last thing they put me in. It was the best thing for me. Released a lot of stress. Really.  
It has been so long since I skated, but it was so routine once I stepped onto the smooth ice, all those old memories rushed back. I took my time, skating slowly in circles while humming loudly.  
About two hours went by and I was still out in the frigged cold, but contently happy. Of course no one was up yet, and if they were they probably just woke up, but it was nice being away from everyone and not having to deal with all them.  
There was only one person that you would like to see. **Like I even need to say his name and get that feeling in my stomach and head. **Harry. But I'm sure he must be sleeping.  
The sun had just finished setting and it looked great. The familiar shade blended with the unfamiliar scenery to create a feeling like never before. The snow was still falling hard but was in bigger pieces then before. After a while of skating grew tired, so I decided to lie down on the ice and stare at the sky. **Just like home.** I sat down, made a snow angel, then lied there. It gave you a lot of time to just think about things.  
Which had brought me to some conclusions. What if I had been put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? How would things change?How would things change with Harry and I? Things would be much better. **UGH! Everything I have to think about has something to do with Harry, it's kind of sad. Really? How pathetic can I be? Well it was no doubt that I liked him, but he would never like me. Come on. The only people that like me are Slytherins, not to mention the ones that are full of themselves. Is it just bad luck, or is it me? Honestly, even in the muggle world, I got all the self conceited guys. Its really bad. Maybe I should just go for Draco, cause clearly I don't have a chance with Har-**  
CRASH!  
My thoughts were broken by something. I opened my eyes abruptly as my snowy hair feel in my face. I looked at one side of the ice. **Nothing.** I looked at the other side when all I saw was a boy with unmanageable hair sitting there staring at me. The shock came back, shooting through my entire body.  
"Oh my god. Harry, are you okay?" I said with much worry in my voice. **Why was he here? Not that I mind, not at all.** That scared me so much, and I could tell that I was blushing, but maybe the chilly wind would cover my blushing.  
"I-I saw you lying here - and I thought-thought you fell or something-and all the snow-I didn't see the ice-and fell over. I'm sorry-" Harry got up and was about to walk away when I got up and didn't really know what I was doing. I skated over to him as fast as I could. The hair swept into my face, out of breath, and snowflakes lying on my face, I went in front of him and stopped. My hands found comfort on his chest.  
"Don't leave, I didn't mean to scare you, but I would enjoy some company." I said as I smiled looking into those beautiful green eyes. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I took my hands of his chest and looked down at my skates. **Too touchy-feely Bekki! DAMN! Why did I have to touch him. Hes going to think I'm obsessed with him. Well I kinda am-MUST SHUT UP!**.  
"Sure. I guess I could stay, I'm done all my homework." **Oh thank god. Hes staying.** I looked back up at him and he was smiling. He looked to my skates, then to his runners, questioningly. **Shit, he doesn't have skates.** "Here." I remembered the spell I learn from class, and the bottom of Harry's shoes became blade. **Yes! Worked. **He sat down on the ground next to the ice as I sat down on the ice in front of him.  
"I don't really know how to skate, never tried." I gave a small laugh. It was really cute.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." I smiled back at him. With I shaky start, Harry got on his feet and grabbed onto me almost immediately.  
"You'll get it, just hold on."  
After a good half hour of flirting and talking, he was really getting good. Something just popped into my head as I fell over. I hit the ice on my butt and just smiled.  
"Oh, are you okay?" Harry said as he started to skate over to me. I started to laugh and quickly look away as I see Harry watching me. I had fallen over so many times, (Alright, maybe a _bit_ clumsy.) with other people and it wasn't so funny, but with Harry it was like nothing really matter, like I wasn't trying to impress him under it all. He stuck out his hands so I could get back up, but right when he wasn't expecting it, I pulled him down beside me. He was lying right beside me now, on his chest, and I was lying down on my back, and we both started laughing. I was laughing so much that I totally forgot I was still holding his one hand. **Damn I do this way to much.** When I let his had go, my fingers tingled with shock. He looked right at me, his eyes gazing directly into mine.  
"I really like this game, we should do this more often". I could see him going more red then usual, then again, I was too. I didn't have to think about this answer.  
"Of course, but you have to help me with something."  
"What?"  
"I need help with quidditch. I'm not very good and I want to try out for the team. Do you think you could help me get started?" **I mean, you could always help me do absolutely anything?** my head roared.  
"Of course, anything you want." We sat there, the silence sucking us to the beyond, yet both of us seemed to mind. The space between us was melting figuratively, and literally. About a foot away, which then turned into three-quarters of a foot, then half a foot.  
We were going to kiss. I had never been so nervous in my life. Then when we were an inch away, I heard a voice coming from the shore.

"There you are Harry. We've been looking everywher-" Harry and I both looked up and it was his friends. The curly-haired girl stopped talking quickly, took a small step backwards.  
It was like, no matter how hard I tried, nothing would come out.  
"Um, yeah. I-came down for a walk-and-umm saw Bekki..." Harry said. He sounds just as stunned as I was.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Um-I think I should head up now."  
"Yeah me too, um here." Harry got to his feet and held out his hands. I quickly allowed the lightning to run through my hands, more concentrated to get out of the area. He pulled me up to the ground.  
"Bloody hell. Thats that girl everyone is talking about. The 'nice Slytherin'" said the red-head.  
"Yeah, that's me. Hi, we haven't really met before," I skated up to the shore and my skates disappeared and my boots were on.  
"I'm Bekki, but I'm sure you already know that." **What else should I say?** Harry was off the ice and putting on his shoes, and for the first time I looked at the girl without anyone saying anything.  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione, and this is Ronald. I really appreciate what you did for me. Really. Your the only Slytherin I've known who would take a stand against anyone other than themselves, especially for a Gryffindor." Hermione said in a kind of surprise voice. **I don't think she was expecting to run into me.**  
"Well, someone needs to stand up to them, and its not going to be Malfoy." I said with a slight chuckle. Ron started to laugh, then said  
"No kidding, there no bloody way he would do anything."  
"Oh, and about that, I cant really think in the Slytherin dorms, so I got up and decided to walk. And Harry found me, and we were skating," I said as fast as I could. "But I guess we should go eat breakfast, I'm starved."  
They seemed to be hungry too, as I saw Ron licking his lips.  
"Right, lets go" said Harry.  
After that, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I went up to the castle and talked the whole way there. It seemed I found some REAL friends, who weren't back stabbers, self conceited, evil do-ers. It might sound bad but I'm sure its true. I split up with them when we got to the great hall, and I was glad I met them today.  
With a smile on my face, I went to sit beside Jade and ate breakfast.  
It seemed like a morning well spent, and I hoped there would be more like that.


	9. Oh Yeah, Believe What You See

Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
_Oh Yeah, Believe What You See._

It was now Sunday, and after breakfast, I felt great. Harry, Hermione, and Ron introduced me to some of their friends. I met Ron's siblings, Ginny, Fred and George. Although I couldn't really tell Fred and George apart. It didn't really matter, they were both nice.

After a while of talking with them, I decided that I should probably get going back to my dorm, and doing some work. I still had some homework to do, but I didn't really feel like doing it. I sat in my dorm, enjoying the pleasure of being alone, and listened to slow, somewhat romantic music.** The mood 'he' gets me in. **

I woke up just in time to get ready for classes on Monday. I had a bad case of sleeping in, but of course, because I was a teenager. It was something that ran in the family. Didn't really like going to bed, and really didn't want to get up. It was a good thing my parents weren't here, or else I would be getting yelled at. I threw on my robes, grabbed my books, and headed out of the dorms. Jade and my other roommate, **(apparently her name was Dansy, or Pansy, or something like that)** were waiting. All I knew was that she didn't like me at all. **Really, no one liked me after my whole 'nice' stunt, but they would have to get used to it. Haha, I'm starting to sound like a true Slytherin. **

I head down into the common room. There was still lots of people here, all talking, and walking out to go to class. I was about half way to the door, when someone called my name.  
"Bekki. Would you like an escort to Divination?"  
I turned to see Draco and his gang of followers all staring at me. Draco's icy blue eyes were looking me up and down and he had a very big smirk on his face. For about two seconds I thought I was going to do something, but I held yourself back.  
"No, but thanks anyways", I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I started at the door once more when he spoke again.  
"What if you get lost?" All his goons started to make a 'ohh' sound. **Oh, what I could say right now.** I decided to be mean, but not too mean. I turned on my heel, walked straight in his direction, I was face to face with him. His smirk got bigger the closer I got to him. I put on the biggest fake smile I could and crossed my arms.  
"Well while I go to Divination, how about you go figure how to get a life? Sounds like a plan." **Oh, snap, I'm good. Yeah Malfoy, stick that in you juice box and suck it.**  
I turned on your heel again and started to walk back to the door. As I left I heard Malfoy mumbling under his breath, but I thought could make out the words _'when will she learn'_.** Nothing I'm not used to right?**

Pretty pointless class, I say to myself while sitting in my chair with Jade, staring at a crystal ball. **Not like anyone going to see anything.** I took this time to think about the upcoming events. I had the Hogsmede this weekend, and Quidditch tryouts the next weekend. OH, and most important, Quidditch practice with Harry. Just thinking about Harry made ,e blush. I was never this bad, but Harry brought out the girly, blushy side in me. So I gazed over to the Gryffindor side of the room, as he was trying to wake Ron up from his nap on the table. Perhaps he was the only _'Upper'_ in this class.

Double Divination was over and I left to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. I ate my lunch quickly and went to the rest of my classes. After classes, I decided to go in the library and do my homework.

**Projects, Reading, ugh. Homework just never ended. All the teachers would talk about is some O.W.Ls that were happening in the end of the year. Back in Canada, we just had exams, but I guess its all different here.** Work was really big, and I really wanted to do well, so that my parents would let me back. After about an hour, I decided that most of it was done, so I packed up and was heading out of the library. Someone called my name. I looked to see a bushy haired girl looking right at me and motioning me over.  
I went to Hermione and sat down beside her.  
"Harry wanted me to tell you that he wants to know when you want to get together and work on your quidditch". **Oh, Harry again. Doing my homework, I was thinking of him. It was funny, because I kept re-playing the moment when I pulled Harry down on the ice in my head.** Its made me smile.  
"Oh, thanks Hermione, I'll talk to him sometime this week" I said with a smile on my face.

I walked out of the library, and headed up to my dorm for a nice sleep.


	10. Well It's Top Of The Morning

Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
_Well Its Top Of The Morning, + Back to the Start._

I woke up on Friday about half revived. I was up till 1 am working on homework, and finally finished it. I woke up at the right time today, which gave me time to shower, get ready, and go down and eat breakfast. I grabbed some toast and what not and sat down at my table. I was done eating, when I got up to walk away, Malfoy came to the table and was sitting down in the spot next to me.  
"In a hurry, Sherry?" he said with that evil accent.  
"No, I'm just done, you kind of have bad timing." **Yeah you stupid git, beat it.** I thought. Today, I was going to try and be nice to him, after Mondays events, he wasn't talking to me for the rest of the week. But he felt no shame at all in looking at me during classes and whispering to all his friends. I might have been a little harsh, so I was going to take it down a notch.  
"Okay, fine. Leave me here." He said as he gave me puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but that's not going to work. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later Malfoy." I said as I started to leave the Great Hall. **Was it not a few days before I hated his guts? **  
I went to my normal movement of looking at the Gryffindor table, only to find Hermione eating by herself. My anticipation died a certain extent to not see those familiar green eyes and messy hair I'd loved so much. It was one of the best parts to meals, knowing that he was in the proximity was quite relaxing. As I reached the doors, I saw Harry and Ron coming for Breakfast. **Oh, Harry looks great, with his tie a little undone. Oh, it is soo HOT! Okay, calm down Bekki,** I repeated to myself in my head.  
"Hey Harry, I heard you had to talk to me?" He seemed startled to see me. It was so hard to talk to him. It was like everything I wanted to say I had to try twice as much to get anything out. It was crazy how I could even get one word out in the end. But he seemed fine. **I guess he doesn't get flustered in any way. Or maybe he just doesn't like me? I don't know, but I'm certain I like him.**  
"Oh, right. Go ahead Ron, I'll be in in a second, I just have to talk to Bekki for a minute." Ron nodded and headed into the Great Hall.  
"I was wondering, since we talked about meeting up and I was going to help you with quidditch. So I wanted to know, when you want to make plans to do that?" I had thought about this all week, but not really when. You **WAS** looking forward to learning how to play, but still to spending time with Harry alone.  
"Well, I don't really have a broom, which is what I was going to do at Hogsmede, so what if we do it on Sunday?" **What if hes busy? oh, that would suck. Oh..hes so cute..OKAY STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! Think about quidditch!**  
"Yeah, sounds good." he said as he smiled.  
"Great, its a plan-um-I guess I'll talk to you later Harry. Bye." I replied, starting to walk back to my dorm.  
I took about ten steps when I heard my name called.  
"Bekki?" I turned around and Harry was running back to me. "Iwaswonderingifyouweredoinganythingathogsmede?" he said so quickly that I couldn't get a word out.  
"Um, what? Harry I couldn't hear what you said, you said it too fast." I said with a laugh.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I said I was wondering if you were doing anything at Hogsmede? Because if your not, then we could do something, cause I'm not doing anything, and we could go get a butterbeers or something. But if you don't want to-"  
"Harry, I would love to." I said with a smile on my face. I could tell I was blushing, but not that I could help it. **I was going to spend the day with Harry.**  
"Well, great, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He smiled then we both turned our separate ways and it finally hit me. The biggest smile on my face as I went to grab my stuff from my dorm and head to Transfiguration.  
**This made my day. I get to buy a broom AND spend the whole day with Harry. This was too good to be true.** I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't sleeping, and I wasn't. For the rest of the day, I happy as can be and slept peacefully with anticipation for the next day.


	11. And Why Can't I Forget?

Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
_+ Why Can't I Forget?_

I could smell the essence of nectarine & pink coral flower. As my eyes opened from a light sleep, I realized that I wasn't where I started.

The smell was from my hair, and I was no longer in Hogwarts, but in my old bedroom back at home. Now this was old because it was not my usual room, but the room from my old house. I sat up in my bed, and looked out the window. Snow was casually pilled on the window sill, as I had a large window that looked like half of an hexagon stick outside with a small seat on the ledge inside. My room was painted white, because my parents did not care what colour my room was. My grand parents had given you soft red sheet and a white duvet to cover it. The blood red colour of the duvet stood out from my pearl skin like thunder.

I looked at my younger self in my mirrored closets, which was in plain view from my bed. I was only eight years old. I looked so different than I did now, so innocent, since this was seven long years ago. I turned to look at my alarm clock. 2:07 am. I looked somewhat scared as I stared around the quiet and dark room. Something had woke me up. It didn't take long for me to realize it, for after about 10 seconds, I heard yelling outside my door. The yelling got louder, and louder, until it sounded like it was just outside my room.

**BANG!**

The older me had stood straight up from bed, sweating and breathing heavily. My heart raced uncontrollably, and although I was sweating, shivers were sent up my spine. I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. I knew exactly how it ended, but it scared myself to think about it. I looked at the time, it was about 1 in the morning. **God damnit.** I laid back down after calming down a bit. After 2 hours, I couldn't seem to sleep again. It was no use, so I went and grabbed some homework and decided to work on it.

At 8 am, I decided to get up and get ready. I pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans with a white tank top and bright yellow sweater that snugged my features. **It's not like I'm trying to look great.. **After let my hair down, and it being straight as it naturally is with any help, I went down to the great hall for breakfast. I was about the only fifth year Slytherin there, but the Great Hall was packing up quickly. As I was heading to the Dungeons, I saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and someone else, who you were sure was Ginny's boyfriend. **Now make sure you don't stand there like a fool!**  
"Hey Bekki, are you about to go eat?" questioned Hermione.  
"Oh, no. I just ate, but I'll see you guys before we leave, I still gotta do something just before leaving." I replied, seeing her smile slowly leave.  
"Alright, see you in a bit", said Hermione as she started to walk with everyone else into the Great Hall. I smiled quickly to Harry, and he gave me a smile back, before following th rest into the Great Hall. I turned and headed back.

Half an hour later, everyone started to pile up at the doors. As I went down, now clutching my purse full of the money to buy my broom, I had to push my way through people to get to Harry, Hermione and Ron. **God Damnit AGAIN! Why am I so short!?** I finally caught sight of the trio, and coming up behind them I made sure I didn't make a sound.  
"Hey, are we heading out now?" I said before they noticed me.  
"Oh, Bekki. Hey," Harry said as he turned in a flash. "We are just about to leave, good thing you got here." He smiled, and it made my knees weak. **If there was anything that I liked the most, it was when Harry smiled, because not only was it the cutest smile I had every seen, but it also meant he was happy, which made you even more happy.**

The four of us made the long trip to Hogsmede, and went straight into Three Broomsticks for a sit and a drink after the long trip here. We sat down at a table, and I took off you jacket and mittens.  
"I'll go get drinks" Harry said almost as soon as we had sat down. I looked at Ron and Hermione who were bickering about something or other. **No way I'm getting into that.** So I crossed my arms on the table and put my head on top. I all the sudden felt very tired, from the two hours of sleep I had got that night.

I shut my eyes for what felt like a second, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, with that familiar low shock that went through my whole body.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned sounded kind of worried.  
"Oh, no, everything is fine, just a lack of sleep last night." I said with a weak smile, and Harry handed me my drink.  
"What happened? Too much homework?" asked Ron, who had obviously stopped fighting with Hermione as soon as Harry had come back.  
"No, just..things." I did not feel like telling them all about my frequent nightmares that I have gotten back, so I ignored the subject and we all talked about something else.

After our drinks, I went to get my broom while the other three went off by themselves. When I got back, they were very surprised to see that I had bought a Firebolt.  
"Where in bloody hell's name did you get the money?" asked Ron has me entered the Great Hall.  
"My grandparents left me with some money. I decided to use it for this".  
"But what shop? There is no Quidditch shop." asked Hermione. I laughed with all the energy I had left and replied.  
"There are totally witches working for FedEx. It's instant, you call it, its there." The three of them laughed, but Harry never took his eyes off of mine.

We had dinner and food had given me some energy, but luckily I could go to bed early tonight, since I finished my homework already.

**Besides, I need my sleep for my quidditch practice with Harry tomorrow.** As soon as I got to bed after talking to some people, which was at 8:30, I fell right to sleep. With a big day ahead of me, and thoughts of Harry, I did not have my returning nightmares, but a dream of my friends back home, which was considerably better, though not very great. I woke up to bright sun, which in itself, made me happy.

**Today will be a good day,** I said to myself, **A very good day.**


	12. This Curious Look

Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
_So why the safe distance, this curious look?_

I awoke to the sound of Pansy leaving, and Jade blow drying her hair, and I graciously ripped myself from my covers. I had a quick shower and tried to look as decent as possible for 9 am. I put on a pair of ripped jeans, a long sleeve top, and a sweater. After brushing my hair and teeth, I grabbed my **(new)** broom and headed out of the dorms. With my Firebolt casually resting on my shoulder, I said hi to Draco. All his goons stared at me as I walked right passed them. **What am I? The second course?!** When all the sudden I heard Crabbe say,

"Look Malfoy, Shes got a better broom then you". **OH THE IRONY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **He was quickly silenced as Malfoy elbowed him in the stomach and kept smiling at me. I gave out a small laugh and kept heading to the Great Hall.

I ate quickly and very little, seeing as I was so nervous to meet up with Harry. I had been in a few classes, prior to Hogsmede, one of which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. **That wench 'Mrs.Umbridge' is some woman. Although, she treats the Slytherin's like royalty, like Snape. And with Malfoy sucking up and all, I'm sure it makes her job a lot easier.**

That week I heard some second year talking about Harry, and how he got detention with her for saying Lord Voldemort was back. Her, being in the ministry and all, of course says hes lying. I wasn't really sure, I mean, of course I trusted Harry, but .. oh whatever. **Who cares. I was just glad that Harry was taking a stand.**

After breakfast, I went outside and to the Quidditch pitch where I agreed to meet Harry the day before at Hogsmede. Every step I took the faster my heart beat. I took one solemn deep breath, and continued walking with every once of confidence I could muster.** What position was I going to play? Could I ride a broom? Oh god, too many questions.**

I got to the quidditch pitch and walked to the middle of the pitch in amazement. I have never seen anything more amazing! There were huge rings, and giant stands that could probably hold the whole school. I closed my eyes, and envisioned the entire school on the stands, cheer in vibrant colours and players whizzing by. Just then I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned on a dime and saw Harry. My trembling breathing was barely hidden as I smiled back at him.  
"Hey Bekki, you ready?" **Oh My God, I'm going to look like a fool. I wont be able to do this.**  
"I wish I could answer that question." I replied, laughing cowardly.  
"Don't worry, I'm here." **Not never have I been so convinced in my life. **  
"Alright." I said smiling back at Harry, and we both faced the same direction. We mounted our brooms and while Harry shot off the ground like a rocket, I slowly rose and tried to remain my balance. **I guess this isn't the best time to mention heights make me uncomfortable? **

I found it hard to steer at first but, compelled not to look like an idiot, I tried as hard as I could and finally got the hang of it. Harry and I went around the pitch a few times, until I could stay on my broom, and then we stopped in mid air to talk.

"So what exactly do you do in this game?" Harry gave me the low down, and I understood the basics to Quidditch. This is one confusing game, but they are magical. They must comprehend a deal more. I wish that would start for me now.

"Well, have you considered what position you want to play?" Harry asked you later on.

"Not really, but I thought that maybe I would want to be a seeker, because it seems like fun." **That was a lie. I wanted to do it be with Harry, and to take Malfoy place. Oh, I couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when I beat him. That will be fun.**

"Oh, well then it should be easy to train because I am a seeker too." **He he, I KNOW! Ew, I sound like a stocker.. **

"Well should we get started, by letting go that 'nitch' thing". Harry laughed, then said

"Its called a snitch, not 'nitch'". I could feel my face getting hot and could only imagine how red my face was at that moment.

"Well, I told you I didn't know anything!" I said while looking at Harry.

The next hour was hard. I had the catch the Snitch, and with Harry, apparently very experienced, I looked horrible. We scheduled another practice on Wednesday night, and walked back to the school.

After eating, and doing more homework, I settled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**A hard days work, which will hopefully pay off. Key word: hopefully.**


	13. To Sparkle In His Eyes

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_She'd do anything, to sparkle in his eyes._

The week went by in a hurry, thankfully. The teachers were cranking everyone into study mode, ready to see us all study until we go blind. I often found myself dreaming about schoolwork, like I need to see it anymore. But the plus was that I knew what I was doing. Nothing would be worse then having no clue what I was doing.

But that was different than quidditch. The game I am improving in. Improving in with Harry helping me. Trying out for this weekend. Every time someone mentioned the tryouts, I smiled and nodded, while I really needed to hyperventilate in a paper bag. Harry agreed to one last practice before tryouts, and after thanking him, we planed to get together Thursday night.

I was on my way out to the pitch, my heart beating like a drum beneath my ribcage. There was no sign of Harry, so I gently placed (as opposed to throwing) my new broom on the ground and sat beside it. And the gears began to turn.

What if I don't even make the team? I will be the laughing stock of Slytherin, and probably everyone else. Maybe I can be a cheerleader or something? God knows Draco would love to see me bouncing around like a buffoon in a short skirt. Haha. Maybe I can just blackmail the captain? That could work… Harry was headed my way, his broom in his hand and his hair tousled in that really sexy way-

"Hey." He said, and I was snapped back into reality. He was wearing that crooked smile that I loved, and I smiled back, probably going ten shades of red.

"Hi. Thanks again for helping me." I stood up and grabbed my broom.

"I really don't mind. Ready?"

"Why not?" I replied, and we both mounted our brooms, and right before we took off, I caught sight of his hand. "Whoa, Harry?" I stared at him like a dear got in headlights.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked, turning his body towards me.

"Your hand," I said pointing to it, "It's, all cut up. What happened?" I looked up at him, meeting his questionable gaze, pleading for answers.

"It's nothing." His eyes were hard, and his voice stern. My teeth grinded, and I wanted to say 'It's not nothing!' but I didn't. He is as stubborn as me, if he doesn't want to talk about it, he wont.

"Alright." I said, and in some kind of silent recognition, we both started up again.

We finished practicing, and the mood had changed since before; we were laughing and trying hard to beat each other to the snitch. **I mean, I was trying; he was probably going easy on me**. There was a calming silence when we both walked back inside, and without thinking, I slowed down, and stared at the ground like it were more interesting.

"Bekki?" I looked up and Harry had stopped ahead of me, his eyebrows raised.

"Look," I took a deep breath, and told myself I was ridiculous, "this is hard to admit, and I'm not quiet sure why, but I'm really, really thankful for what you're doing Harry." He smiled a little and chuckled. "I'm not kidding Harry, my ego is a very complex thing, and it's hard to admit how grateful I am right now." I tried to be serious, but I ended up laughing.

"Well, you are very welcome." Harry said, his smile making me weak in the knees. I threw my broom on the ground and playfully tossed myself into Harry's arm. He took one step back to steady his self, and I felt him lose all the air in his lungs, but then he put his arms around my waist. He smelt like boy and sandalwood and apple pie and absolutely everything else in between. I let go, before I wouldn't be able to help myself. I picked up my broom and nudged his arm when I past him.

"Come on. Don't want to be out here all night, do you?" **Not like I would mind, as long as he was out here with me**. I didn't need a mirror to tell me I was blushing and even in the darkness I could she his cheeks were flushed. **Breathe, Rebecca**.

We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. Unfortunately. Entering the Slytherin common room, I plopped myself down on the long leather couch, staring into the mesmerizing fire.

Maybe I'm not crazy? Maybe Harry does like me? Then again, they say he like Cho Chang. Don't guys get, like, some sort of medal for dating an older girl? _Congratulation on pulling in the older hotter chick, here's some money_. I saw her once in the hall, and she is pretty. Pansy once said something about 'weeping baby' when she walked by, but I wasn't paying attention.

I stretched my legs out on the couch and closed my eyes, deep in my thoughts; like usual.

Maybe Cho isn't all that bad? Obviously I am destined to hate her for attracting Harry attention (NOT) but she might not be a horrible person. … Who am I kidding? There should be Matchmaker: Hogwarts edition. Get Cho and I to stand behind curtains and answer Harry's questions. That'd be a hoot! Mmm, those green eyes-

The couch moved and when I opened my eyes, I found them looking into piercing ice blue eyes, almost gray. But nevertheless, they were mind-boggling.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, not exactly rude, but more quiet and composed. He smirked and tilted his head.

"I wanted to know if you were sleeping, or not."

"Well I'm not." I said back, and it wasn't till then I noticed his body touching mine, and his hand on the opposite side of my stomach, surrounding me completely. I sat up, now face to face with him, but I little to close for comfort. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, this time more sarcasm than before.

"Well, I you put it that way-"

"Ha, nice try Draco." I said with a scoff, and pull my entire lower body out from between his body and arm, swinging over to sit beside him. "I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow." With that, I patted the top of Malfoy's head and began to walk up to my dorm.

"'Night." Wow, a decent response.

This day just got all that much better.


	14. Reasons That She Will Never Understand

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand

**Lovely, just bleeding lovely**. I looked out the small window, only to see rain lighting littering the sky and dark gray clouds covering the entire sky. As if the day couldn't get any worse, Pansy and Jade just had to sit there and blabber on about just about every person of the male species. **God, why today? Why do you have to bother me more; it is already tryout day**. I stalked angrily out of the dorm and downstairs to the common room with my CD player and my homework. Well that' a little better.

Half way through my Astronomy essay, I was rudely hit in the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said through my teeth.

"Turn down your music, not everyone here is deaf, you know."

"All right, you could have just asked nicely." I said with a snarl. **Obviously none of this was going to help, maybe some food?** The way my stomach growled in sickness, due to my nerves, was a big fat no. **So I guess I'm just going to sit here, then? **There was no protest from my body this time, and I groaned.** Whatever, be that way.**

Two hours of boredom later, I walked back up o he dorm. 11:00, the tryouts were in half an hour.** Thank God, I was going to start hitting my head off the table because I was so nervous. **

"Hey." Pansy glanced at me, and then raised her hand in response. **Bitch**. I grabbed my gym shorts, and t-shirt; I would probably look like an idiot trying out in my school skirt, not to mention how awkward that would be. As I came out of the washroom, I grabbed a windbreaker, and my broom when I heard Pansy mumble something.

"I'm sorry, we're you talking to me?" I asked meanly.

"You won't make the team." She said to my face, her eyes glaring.

"Watch me." I said, and left the dorm in a flash. Anger flared through my veins like fire, while I went to the sign up sheet in the common room and quickly scribbled my name. The room was neatly filled; people trying out, and other there to watch, check out who was trying out, and whom they thought was going to fail with flying colours. I caught sight of Malfoy on the other side of the room with a few guys, and I took my feet towards them.

"Hey." I said with the nod of my chin. I saw that familiar 'Up-To-No-Good' smirk rise on his face, and his eyes sparkle.

"Hi." His voice was calm, yet antsy at the same time. **And I found out why**. "Come to replay last night's rendezvous?"

"I beg your pardon?" I said; my temper still unleashed from Pansy.

"Oh," He looked around at his friends, "There's no need to beg; unless, you like that kind of thing. Though you never mentioned it last night." A few of them sniggered, while other just stared at me. **You dirty Sonovabit-**

"Oh, is that so? Well, this is all news to me, are you sure you weren't just dreaming? Or maybe you just made it up? Who am I kidding, that is one of your hobbies, next to lying." My eyes glared into his, those silvery blue eyes I was stunned by last night, and they just as equally watched mine in intent.

"Tryouts start in ten minutes, everyone who is trying out should head down to the pitch now!" Someone yelled to everyone in the common room. After another snarl, I stalked off to the pitch.

**That little conniving, dirty, no-good, stupid bastard! Oh, it's on now. **I was anger, and stomping my way to the pitch in the rain and mud. Everyone soon gathered around Bletchley, my veins still pumping strong.

"Split into positions, and one at a time, everyone who wants to try out for that position will go against each other." He was shouting, whether it was to hear over the rain or to just yell for something to do. We nodded, and gathered into groups, though I found myself standing on the outside, not ready to be in the general vicinity with Malfoy. One by one, we watched the Beaters and Chasers competed. Bletchley was the keeper, no questions asking, and a lump formed in my throat when I realized the only position left was-

"Seeker?" Bletchley called out, and while I was left standing there with my mouth hanging open, Malfoy walked forward. Everyone watched while no one followed him and I could see his smirk through the rain.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one-" He stopped as soon as I walked forward, both his eyes and Bletchley staring at me.

"I'm trying out. For Seeker." I managed to say, my stomach doing cartwheels in my body.

"This is a joke, right?" Malfoy asked, his gut wrenching laughter beginning before I could speak. My anger fuelled my response, and suddenly I felt only resentment towards him.

"No, it isn't. You said you were the best, and now you have to prove it." Malfoy glared viciously at me, and before he could reply, Bletchley stepped between.

"Well let's go, then. On your brooms." My heart pounded, and no longer nervous, my adrenaline pumped. We both got in the start position, directly across from one another, Bletchley and a snitch in the middle. **You can do this Rebecca, beat Malfoy's ass**.

Then he let go of the snitch, and Malfoy and I flew into the air, and we both quickly lost sight of the snitch in the rain. I wasn't sure if it was just the speed, or if the rain had gotten harder, but I got barely see. We both flew around the pitch, and I prayed I would find the snitch before him. **Do it for you, do it for Harry, do it for the freakin Easter Bunny, just do it! God, maybe if it wasn't raining so damn hard. I can't see shi- **Right then; I saw the familiar glint of gold to my left.

It was like time slowed down. I looked at Malfoy, making sure he was far behind me, then right back to the snitch, then back to Malfoy. My eyes never lost the snitch, and I followed slowly, trying to make Malfoy think I was still looking for it. One last look back, and he was heading my way, full speed. I quickly sped up, aiming towards the snitch. I knew my broom was faster than his, but he has more skill than I did; we both knew that. The snitch was slowly going downwards, and we were both following, shoulder to shoulder. 20 feet from the ground. 15 feet from the ground. 10 feet, and both Malfoy and my hands were touching and stretching as far as they could go. When suddenly (**and it really shouldn't have surprised me all that much**) Malfoy kicked the end of my broom, and just as we were a few feet from the ground I flew forward, towards the snitch and into a giant puddle of water in the middle of the pitch.

**I. Can't. Feel. My. Legs. Or face for that matter. **I climbed up on my feet, and heard laughter from the crowd of people trying out. The loudest was Malfoy, who had not crashed at all, and gone to stand near Bletchley; I picked my broom up off the ground, and slowly walked in their direction. While I stared at Malfoy the whole time, I pasted him, and went to Bletchley, the crowd was still laughing.

"Ha ha." I said loudly, and taking Bletchley's hand, I placed a dirty and mud covered snitch in it. I pointedly smirked in Malfoy's direction, before walking off the pitch, leaving half of the onlookers in awe.

Breathing was easy, rain was suddenly beautiful, and I felt like 100 pounds was taken off my shoulders. **I look like crap, but I feel wonderful!**

I skipped all the way to my dorm, and went to have my shower of glory.

**They have to put me on the team now.  
Have to.**

**Don't they?**


	15. Evasiveness Doesn’t Settle It

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Evasiveness doesn't settle it, a place and a space

"I'm sorry, you did what?!"

"Harry! I did it! I beat Malfoy!" I was flashing a smile like a light bulb, and trying to keep myself from jumping around like a Mexican Jumping Bean. Harry's eyes were wide as saucers and his shocked face soon turned into a smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"No Harry," I rolled my eyes, "I just made it all up." I laughed again, and ran over to hug Harry. This time he was ready, unlike a few days ago; his arms circled my waist, and my head fit in the crook of his neck. I leg go, not like I wanted to, but suddenly realized what was happening. "The team list, it'll be up now!" I said, and stood like I didn't now what to do, before heading off towards the dungeons.

"Good Luck!" I heard him yell down the hall after me, and I ran a little faster. **Right, left, right, left**. My legs burned, but I slowed down when I finally got to the common room. There were the usual bustles and groups surrounding tables and couches. Then I caught sight of the list, up on a bulletin board and tried to remain calm as I walked towards it. **You know you made it, don't even worry about it. He had to pick you. Then again, Draco's dad basically runs the team with his money..**

_Slytherin Quidditch Team _

_**Chasers**_

_Montague (Captain) _

_Adrian Pucey _

_Draco Malfoy_

_**Beaters**_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle _

_**Keeper**_

_Miles Bletchley _

_Seeker_

_Rebecca Sherry  
_  
**YES YES YES YES! Wait, Malfoy? Chaser? Hold the phone, how did he get that?** **Oh, what's that? I'm sure I'm the first girl to ever make the Slytherin team in all of Hogwarts history. **

From the corner of the room, I saw Malfoy starting at me, more like glaring. And in a completely sincere way, I mouthed 'Good Job' in his direction. He looked confused at first, but I wasn't about to let him ruin my mood. I finally had the room to myself, and sighed while I lied on my bed. And, long behold, my mind started thinking for itself.

It's going to happen. Something bad, because so many good things have been happening lately, it's bound to get worse.

And as quick as that, my mood turned sour.

"Hermione, why am I here?" I said, my nose crinkling from the dust and cobwebs in the small hall closet.

"Because, I had to ask you something."

"So important I had to be put in a damn closet?"

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered. I blow air through my nose, but didn't say another word. It was Halloween night, and while everyone else was eating, I was shoved into a closet with Hermione. Earlier that day, she told me she wanted to talk about something important, and I agreed, being an idiot.

"Can you just tell me already, I'm starving." I whined like Draco on a good day.

"All right, here goes nothing. You remember the Hogsmede trip, and Ron, Harry and I went off on our own for a while?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, we were getting together with some people, and forming a group." I snorted, non-intentionally of course.

"A group? What kind of group? Is it like AA or something?" She swiftly smacked me in the arm.

"Absolutely not! Its-" she seemed to be having trouble finding the right words

"Hermione, spit it out already."

"It's a Defence Against the Dark Arts group." For once, I had nothing to say, at all. "We thought that, since Umbridge isn't doing a great job, we'd do it ourselves." I nodded my head, agreeing with her 100; **I learned more about defence back at my old school.**

"All right, what's the catch?" I asked, my eyebrows rose. **If there weren't a catch, we wouldn't be in a closet right now, would we?**

"Well- there are a lot of us in the group, and it's a secret group-"

"Hermione?" I said again, my voice strong and precise.

"Some of the members in the group wouldn't trust you because you are in Slytherin. Not like they should not trust you! You are very trustworthy!" She was babbling, trying to make me forget the fact that being in Slytherin means I'm a cold-hearted bitch. "We just weren't sure if it was a good idea to bring you to the meeting, but Harry is sure he wants you there…" **Harry, mmmmmm. Well, if he wants me there, I'll be there. Early, and with refreshments. The past few weeks have been great, always smiling at each other, and catching up whenever we can. It is absolutely wonderful. **"…already imagine how Michael Corner is going to be the entire time, probably have to mop the floor when he's done drooling over Ginny. Anyways, we want you to come, and Harry has assured me that he will sort everything out if someone has a problem with you being there, so we want you to come." Her smile was bright and genuine, and I smiled back.

"Of course I'll go, sounds interesting."

"Great, we haven't decided when the first meeting will be, but one of us will let you know. Now lets go eat, I'm starved."

After half an hour of stuffing my face and another ten talking to Draco, ('**But where **_**were**_** you?' 'Why does it matter?' 'Because it does!**') I was on my way back to the dorm. Throwing myself onto my bed, I put my hands behind my head and sighed.

And the day couldn't get any better, could it?

I turned my head to the right, and froze.

**Firebolt.**

Quidditch.

**Ohhhhh nooooooo.**

The first match was tomorrow. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Damn.


	16. You'll Find Yourself Alone

Chapter 17

_If you're looking for an accomplice, A confederate, somebody's who's helpless, you're gonna find, you'll find yourself alone. _

My foot steps echoed on the old rickety bridge as I ran quickly along it. Mist was rising from gorge beneath it, sparkling with the rays from the early morning sun. Running was the plan to stop myself from thinking about this Quidditch match in an hour, but not running around the grounds at full speed was enough to get that out of my mind. With my heart pounding in my chest, I ran up the steps to Hogwarts open doors; kids from all houses were making their way to the Great Hall, while I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath. I tried to stay as invisible as possible, but with the running shorts, baggy sweat shirt, and sweat nearly running down my face, that would probably be hard.

The Great Hall was full; Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs bundled in scarves and mitts, while those in Gryffindor and Slytherin who were sporting houses colours in face paint, flags, and shirts. There was so much commotion, that I slipped in unnoticed and tailing a few 7th years. That was, until I got closer to the Slytherin table. In one swift motion, practically the entire table turned and watched me approach; some of them were too excited for the game to care, and looked back to their friends. Others, such as Jade and Pansy, decided a staring contest was in order and took it upon themselves to glare me into oblivion. Malfoy turned around, and surprising enough, he almost smiled. **Almost smiled! That's like, a completely new thing for him. **I nodded at him, and grabbed an apple out of a fruit tray on the table. **This probably isn't the place to sit if you want to keep your nerves intact. **Before turning away, I noticed that a majority of the people in my house were staring over at a certain Trio one table away. **So, nothing out of the usual, except how Ron looked absolutely green in the face. At least I'm not the only nervous one. **I took one bite of the apple one my way back out the Great Hall, and was making my way back to the dungeons, before I heard my name.

"Sherry!" I turned around to see Malfoy walking up to me, and prepared myself for the worst.

"Malfoy." I said without expression, holding the proverbial claws back, **for the moment**.

"Just thought I'd give you this." With a smirk, he placed a pin in my hand, and turned to walk away. "Make sure you wear it for the game. See you there."

I watched his blonde hair, all the way back to the Great Hall wordlessly. I looked down towards the pin; creatively made in the shape of a crown, and the words: _Weasley is our King_. **Shouldn't they be cheering for our team?**

*

The energy surrounding the Quidditch pitch was palpable; nearly every student in Hogwarts had come out to watch what will be one of the most interesting games of the season. From inside the dressing room, the cheering was so loud, it shook your soul. Everyone on the team was feeling the strain of their nerves, particularly since it was Gryffindor we were playing; as the story goes, they always seem to beat Slytherin. I was so concentrated on the game, I nearly started changing with all the other guys in the dressing room. But our entire team was sitting on the bench while Montague went over plays. Actually, that wasn't even true. The two beaters that made the team 'neglected to show up' (**I highly doubt that**), and were replaced with Dumb and Dumber. I had no idea that Crabbe and Goyle could play Quidditch, let alone sit on a broom without breaking it, but I am the newbie here.

After five minutes of ways we could break the other team's bones without getting suspended, Montague told us it was time. **Alright Rebecca, you can do this. This is what you've been practicing with Harry for weeks. And what he's been beating you at for weeks. Shit -**

"Sherry! Where's your pin?" That stupid pin, everyone in Slytherin is wearing one, and I still had no idea what they meant. But if it's about Ron, and all the Slytherins are wearing them, it can't possibly be good.

"Sorry," I said with my eyebrow raised, "Left it in the common room." He glared slightly, and then continued to the front of the team, as we marched towards the field.

As the crowd grew louder, my pulse went off the charts; and my hands started to sweat. Every other guy on the team seemed to feel the same way, but the second they got on the field, it was like they knew they were going to win. I stepped onto the pitch and stared in amazement. The pitch itself might be one thing, but the crowds of screaming spectators and adoring fans made this sight unbelievable. I looked down towards the Gryffindor team, which had entered before us and was standing in a line in the middle of the pitch. I looked over their team, assessing the players that I knew. Angelina Johnson, a 7th year and apparently a very strict team captain. There were two more girls, I believe their names were Katie, and something else with an 'A', both my age or older. Then of course, there was the Weasley's; the bothered looking twins and an even greener looking Ron. Then Harry, who also looked bothered. Scanning the entire team, I found them simultaneously looking at each one of the players for Slytherin with a scowl; looking at their chests, specifically. Glancing over to my left, I saw why; everyone put me had started to adjust their pins on their Quidditch robes. **This can't be good**.

"Both teams ready?" Madam Hooch called out, in more of an order than a question. With that, the Slytherins smugly mounted their brooms, and the Gryffindor's glared back. I quickly followed suit, and before I could look back at Harry, a whistle blew and we shot off. For a few seconds, I was completely lost and circling the pitch uselessly. Then, the chanting began, from the Slytherin side.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring  
That's why Slytherins all sing  
Weasley is our King"_

**Oh no. **Flying by some of my teammates, I good here them laughing. Though it was immature and sneaky, it worked on Ron. He was horribly letting in every goal that he could have easily saved. I was happy that we were winning, very happy; but there was still a very small part of me felt badly for Ron. An incredibly small part.

I was circling the pitch, over and over again, keeping my eye out for the snitch. I could see Harry doing the exactly the same thing; so that gave me some hope that I wasn't too bad. Slytherin was successful in getting enough goals past Ron that we were far in the lead, but Gryffindor managed to get some goals as well. So at this point, it was all down to me. Either I catch the snitch and Slytherin successfully, and don't get murdered by my house, or Harry catches it and saves his team, as usual. **Great odds I have…**

A glint of gold caught my eye, and slowly I made my way down towards it. By the time I looked up, Harry turned his head in my direction, and went full speed towards the snitch. For a moment, it was like time frozen, and my heart was pounding ferociously in my chest. Then I was flying towards the snitch, getting lower and lower to the ground. It felt like tryouts all over again, except then I knew Malfoy was full of shit, and I know Harry can beat me. Pushing my broom forward and leaning as much as I could, I reached my hand out to grab the snitch, with Harry right beside me then entire time. And then, in a split second, Harry was on the ground and the snitch was in his hand.

The songs from the Slytherin stands stopped, and the Gryffindors were cheering louder than the whole pitch put together. I was more shocked than anything, really. I stayed on my broom, and hovered above the ground for a few more seconds. One by one, the Slytherin players got to the ground and started to walk to the dressing room, Harry looked over towards me and half smiled in my direction.

"Good job." I smiled back, and while I dismounted my broom, I watched as all the other players surrounded Harry.

"Congratulations." I said with a sincere voice, before making my way back to join my team.

I pushed the door open, and Malfoy was standing two feet in-front of me.

"What. Was. That?" He practically spit out the words. I went to walk in the direction of my bag, but he filled in the space between us and placed both his hands on the wall behind me, closing me in.

"That's what is known as, trying you hardest." I pushed his arm away, and went to my bag on the bench.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you call losing because you don't have any skill." I placed my broom against the wall, and walked back towards him.

"This coming from the guy who couldn't make it as Seeker, and had to buy his way into another spot." He wouldn't look away from me; he was trying to intimidate me. **Think again**. I crossed my arms over my chest, and waiting for his reply.

"Oh yes, right," he said, placing his hands on his hips, "like you haven't been kissing Potter's ass all year just to get him to help you?" My gaze faltered for only a second, but he caught that. "Thought no body knew you have been making friends with the Gryffindors? How's the Golden Trio? Fun to be around?" Taking one step forward, I put my arms back beside my sides and got so close to him, I could hear his heart beat.

"Shut the hell up." I could barely manage to say anything else, my sneer holding back the words I wanted to shout.

"Did he enjoy winning the game? You should know, since you are sleeping with him." He sent my sneer right back at me, and I turned back angrily to my bag. It was only then that I noticed the entire team watching us. I fumbled to get the Velcro undone on my Quidditch gloves, and stared at the wall in front of me. "Did you throw the game? Just so your little boy toy could win? I'm sure Potter enjoyed that, just like he's been enjoying practicing with you once a week and staring at you during class." **How dare he, I knew he was a conniving, but this has gone too far**. I paused, but my gloves in my hand, staring at the end of my wand sticking out from my bag. "Is this what muggles have done to you? They have made you a weak, little girl who can't-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I screamed, turning around to face him and throwing my gloves onto the ground. "Say one more thing, I dare you, you asshole, ONE MORE THING!" The room grew silent, and I could see Malfoy was trying to come up with a good enough come back. He wouldn't move, but he remained quiet and glared back at me. "Last chance, Malfoy!" Even though my voice was hard, he didn't say another word. Shaking my head at him, I turned back to pick up my gloves, my broom and my bag, before stocking out of the change room and towards the school.

My Quidditch pads made it hard to walk quickly, which only made it worse when I was only half way to the school.

"You must have been a great daughter." I dropped my things on the ground, my wand clenched tightly in my hand; I couldn't even turn around and look at him. "I mean, they had to wait five years to send you to Hogwarts? How much of a disgrace do you have to be?" I turned back around to face Malfoy once more, anger quickly feeling me to the brim. "And they had to move to another country? Honestly, they must think you are a failure. Because they sure as hell don't think you're their daughter. No pure blood could be so repulsive."

"THAT IS IT!" I quickly walked back to where he was standing, my wand raised and pointed directly at his neck.

"What is hell is going on?" The voice distracted me for a split second; when I looked up, Harry was running in our direction, and when I looked back towards Malfoy, I was shot ten feet backwards. With the wind knocked out of me, I watched Harry and about half the Gryffindor Quidditch team heading in our direction. They must have heard the commotion from the other locker room, and followed us out here. One giant gasp and I managed to get off the ground.

"STUPIFY!" I screamed in Malfoy's direction, and he flew to the ground.

"Rebecca, what's going on-"

"YOU STUPID WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING!" I ignored Harry, and walked towards Malfoy, pointing my wand back down at him. "I told you not to say ANYTHING, and you didn't listen. So let's try this again? You do not say anything about me, because you do not know me. Keep your damn mouth shut, or so help me GOD I will make sure you live in a hole for the rest of your FUCKING LIFE!" He looked shaken, but still, like the cockroach he is, he got off the ground, and kept talking.

"What, did you call your little pep-squad in to help you? Are you that pathetic, you need more pathetic people to make you look good?"

"Bekki-" This time it was Ron, yet I ignored him too.

"Oh, was that stunt with the pins you? Huh? The great Draco Malfoy, with his ever so great plans, and his ever so stupid mouth." Sneering, I got even closer to him while Fred and George closed in behind me.

"Think you're funny Malfoy?" One asked.

"What is funny is how this was all supposed to make us lose and we still won." Said the other, and now Ron was following their lead.

"You Weasels are all the same, try to fit in with everyone else and whine when you realize how much you inferior you are to everyone else." I stepped back, my wand still pointing at his throat, because now it wasn't just me. Harry stood beside me, his glare as good as mine.

"And you think you're family is so great? Like your parents are so great and noble?" I could tell Harry was getting angrier by the second.

"Sticking up for the Weasels, you are so predictable Potter! Always have to look like the hero and save everyone? I'm sure your parents would be proud if they weren't dead-" That was the last word Malfoy could say before George took a giant swing at his stomach, knocking Malfoy back to the ground. Fred tried to hold him back, but George tried to hit him again. But Harry was suddenly over top of Malfoy, punching him in the face more times than I could count. Malfoy struggled to get Harry off of him, and scrambled to his feet. Running his direction, I pulled my fist back, and just before I could hit him, everything froze.

"What is the WORLD is happening here?"

**Ron was trying to hold Harry back, Fred trying to get a grip on George, while I was a second away from giving Malfoy a bloody nose and nearly every single teacher surrounded us. **

**This can't be good**.


	17. Watching Your World From Afar

Chapter 17

_I've been, watching your World from afar. _

Slamming the door to her office, I pounded my way down the stairs and out of her classroom. Professor Umbridge banned Harry, George and I from Quidditch. Oh, but not just for this year, for the remainder of our years in Hogwarts. **Someone needs to get rid of her before something bad happens, like she takes over the school! That'll be the day…**

Not many people know what has happened yet, so I missed out on the awkward stares as I walked down the hallway. Though I must have had an awfully evil look on my face, because the minute I stepped into the Slytherin common room, the entire place went quiet. I looked up and caught the look on some of their faces. Some just stepped out of my way, while others watched me stomp all the way to my dorm, and look the door behind me. It will only be a matter of time before they realize that Malfoy has yet to come back to the common room. That would mostly likely be because he is in the Hospital Wing, mending his bruise and cuts.

Throwing myself on my bed, I close my eyes and rub my hands over my face while letting out a huge stressful breath of air. **Maybe, it would be good to have a nap? Sleep off some of this excess stress. **I curled under my covers, and within five minutes, I was fast asleep.

The clock blinked 6:41 when my eyes opened, and I felt like a whole new person. That was, until I remember everything that happened 3 hours earlier. The dorm room door was still locked, which means 'The Terrible Two' didn't come up here and start breaking things to open the door. **Ah, yes. They are probably making sure the father of their future children is still breathing.** That must have been something incredibly important. Reluctantly, I crawled out of bed and towards the bathroom, my Quidditch robes wrinkled from sleep.

On the way to my trunk, I noticed my book bag leaning against my bedside table and groaned. **Of course I waited till the last minute to do my homework, why wouldn't I? **Throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, I pulled the strap of my book bag over my shoulder and headed back down the stairs. By now, word would be out that Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing, and with the entrance I made, they will assume I had something to do with it. In other words, there was no way in hell I could stay here and finish my homework. I made sure to watch the ground the entire way, to avoid awkward eye contact with anyone, particularly someone that was on the team.

*

"Harry?" I asked, pulling up to sit beside him in the back of the library. "What are you doing here? And where are Hermione and Ron?" Looking up from his work, he smiled stiffly and shrugged his shoulders.

"They're off bugging each other somewhere else. The amount of work you can get done when they aren't here is astounding." I laughed and rolled my eyes, pulling out my books. "You working on the Astronomy chart too?"

"Oh yeah," I answered, grabbing a quill from the bottom of my bag. "The highlight of my stupid day." Looking up, I saw him staring down at his sheet with his lips pursed. **Well, I should say something to the poor guy**. "Look, Harry. About this afternoon, I-"

"Don't worry about it Bekki." Harry looked back up at me, his smile sincere. "It wasn't your fault that Malfoy was such an idiot." That much was true, but Quidditch was one of his favourite things to do, and now he'll be lucky if he can get his broom back. Letting out a sigh, I looked back at him and stared longingly into those green eyes. Suddenly, Harry smirked, and with a chuckle, leaned back in his chair. "Though, I'm not going to lie; I really enjoyed beating Malfoy up. I've been waiting five years to do that."

"Of course you have been." I said laughing, and playfully hit him on the side of the arm. That same familiar shock ran through my body, so I placed my hand back in my lap. "It's almost worth it, to get my broom taken away and kicked off the Quidditch team just to watch Malfoy get beaten. Truly is." Picking my quill back off my paper, I began writing about the planetary moons circling Mars.

About half an hour in, neither of us had said anything and we were furiously working on our homework. Every once and a while, I would look over at him, and twice I caught him looking at me. **Because that didn't make me look like a complete freak**. But, I found myself distracted, and forgetting what it was I was writing in the first place. So I turned in my chair to face him.

"So are you really as great as everyone thinks you are?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. Harry dropped his quill on his paper, and looked up.

"What?" He asked, his brow furrowed and voice high.

"I mean, do you go around looking for people to save? Or, are you just in the right place at the right time?" I asked again, this time I knew I was leaning into him. He seemed to think it over, but then leaned towards me with a smile on his face.

"Are you really such a nice person, or are you fooling everyone?" **Alright, Touché**.

"Well, I can be a bitch." I said with a laugh, still staying close to him. "I just choose to hold it back for the right people." His eyes watched mine, and then he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't honestly want to know about that, do you?" Harry asked, and I pulled my legs up on the chair and sat cross legged.

"Yes, I really do."

*

And so, Harry told me about his life. He talked about finding the Philosopher's Stone, and fighting the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that was hidden beneath the school. Then he talked about the Triwizard Tournament, and how Professor Moody was really Barty Crouch JR. He also talked about facing Voldemort, and how Cedric died. I could tell that was hard for him to talk about, but he looked better by the time he finished. I asked him questions about the myth of his childhood, and how he defeated Voldemort at the age of 1. Not even he knew some of the questions I was asking, but I didn't mind, because I was already getting to know him so much better.

Then he asked about my life before Hogwarts. There really wasn't much to tell, so I told him everything. I told him about growing up in a Magical household, about going to muggle school for 9 years, and how ultimately boring it was. I barely mentioned my parents, because they weren't the kind of parents you wanted to talk about all the time. I didn't need a pity party, so why would I spend an hour talking about how much my parents disliked me? We had been in the library for close to 3 hours, and I knew it was getting late, but Harry and I continued to ask each other questions.

"That was it? Nothing else interesting? Not even from getting your powers?" I refrained from telling Harry about my 10th birthday and when I nearly set the house on fire with my newly acquired magic. Or when, a day later, I almost got my backpack to fly off the wall and come across the room to my desk. In a room full of muggles, probably not the best thing that could happen.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind. What about your third year? You didn't really mention that?" I knew he wasn't telling me something, but the minute I mentioned third year, he got this odd look on his face, and told me that nothing out of the ordinary happened. **With Harry Potter? Something had to have happened.**

"Well, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf? Does that count?" My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

"What?! That's awesome!" He just laughed, and began packing his things up. I briefly looked up at the clock, and swore under my breath. "We should probably get out of here, it's nearly 9." I stood up from my seat, and put my books together and back into my bag. Silently, we both walked through the library, heading towards the exit. "Sorry for distracting you form your homework." I said, while readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm sure Ron will want to do it with me tomorrow." I smiled back to him, as he held open the library door for me. "And besides," Harry continued, pausing out in the hallway, "I enjoyed your company."

"I'm happy to oblige." I said, before turning in the direction of the dungeons. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." He smiled once more, and I could feel my heart strings pulling.

"See you then." Harry headed the opposite way, and with one last look, I kept going in my own direction.

**Damn that boy and his charm**.


	18. The Pale Princess

Chapter 18

_The pale princess of a palace cracked_

The late November weather was starting to set in, and I wished the chilly wind to go away as I walked down the Care of Magical Creatures class. I had bundled myself in three shirts, two pairs of tights on underneath my skirt, and a wooly hat and mitts to go with my Slytherin scarf. My hair blew in the wind as I shivered my way down the steps to class, followed by a few Gryffindors I didn't know.

Glancing down the hill, I saw that Jade and Pansy were already there, huddled together to keep warm. It has been nearly a month since the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and they had barely talked to me since. Malfoy was fine in the end, well, his ego was bruised a bit, but he was fine. Neither he nor his cronies have talked to me since the game either. I'm sure they are all pleased I'm not on the team anymore though, because I'm positive that Malfoy has taken his position back. So lately, it has been just me, myself, and I. I've been spending less time with Harry and the gang, only because I'm already in trouble with my housemates. I may pretend to not care what they think, but I am a Slytherin, and it's not exactly the best night when you have to sleep with one eye open. I'm considering calling a truce with Malfoy, but I have no idea how to go about doing that. We'll see.

"Could it possibly be any colder?" I said to Hermione, who was rubbing her arms with her own hands.

"Probably not." She let out a shiver and I looked over at Ron, who was currently sticking his hands in the armpit of his jacket.

"I can't even feel my bloody fingers! Hagrid better hurry up with this lesson, or I'll-"

"Hagrid?" I asked confused. "Who's that?"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher." I turned towards the voice, and saw Harry joining our small circle. His cheeks were red from the cold and snow flakes littered in his hair. "The one who has been on _'a leave of absence'_." I tried to smile back, but my face was so cold it hurt. **So Grubbly-Plank was just filling in for someone?**

"Well, whoever he is, I hope he lets us go early. That was my toes won't fall off." Ron laughed, while holding his hands on his rosy ears.

"Ronald, here." Hermione went into her bag and pulled out another pair of mitts. "You should have known better than to come out here with no gloves. You'll get frost bite from the wind." Ron put the mitts on, and although he looked grateful at first, he rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Thank-you Mum." He said sarcastically, rubbed his hands together inside the mitts. As more and more people started to arrive, a large looking man with frizzy hair came out of the hut a few feet away.

"Who is that?" I asked Harry the second I saw him.

"That's Hagrid, the teacher?" My eyebrows rose as I looked at this man would have to be way over 6 feet. "Maybe if you came to dinner last night, you would have seen him?" Harry added, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" I whispered in his direction.

"Can't I be concerned for your well-being?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at me. **Actually, he looks really cute with rosy cheeks. **

"If you must know, I was finishing my Charms essay in the library. I grabbed some food from the house elves earlier, so don't worry. I'm not dying anytime soon." I said cheekily, nudging him with my shoulder.

Hagrid said hello to all the students, all of which remembered exactly who it was. I found it quiet humourous to think that anyone could forget someone the size of this guy, but kept my opinions to myself. We were told to follow him into the forest, and with one reassuring look from Harry, I began walked down with the rest of the group. As we went deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, I could hear Malfoy and his gang talking, a few people behind me.

"Great, now this big oaf is back to teaching classes." Malfoy remarked, and Crabbe let out an obnoxious snort. "I can't wait till Professor Umbridge gets here; he'll be gone by the end of the week." I could practically hear his sneer from here, and shook my head. I remembered Harry's story about how Malfoy had a nice little meeting with Buckbeak, and how much of an idiot he is. **Boys, always so stubborn**. The class continued into the forest, till there was suddenly no snow on the ground and the trees completely covered the roof of the forest.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Malfoy whined from the back of the pack, and even though I thought he was an idiot, I found myself wondering the same thing. That was, until I saw them.

Black horse-like creatures made their way from the shadows and walked towards us, wings expanding from their back like capes.

"Oh my God." I said under my breath, and Hermione looked back at me.

"What is it?" She asked, before looking at Harry, who took a step back to stand beside me.

"You see them too, don't you?" Harry whispered, and I nervously nodded. More of these animals came out from behind trees and closer to our class.

"It's those things, the ones that pull the carriages." I faintly remember back to the first day at Hogwarts, stepping onto carriages pulled by massive creatures just like these. Hermione watched us confused, and looked back to the open space, where five were standing.

"Nothing pulls the carriages, and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure those big things are _'some things'_, not 'nothings'." I said quietly, before Malfoy complained that he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she looked back at the open space.

"That's it! They are Thestrals; a magical creature that can only be seen by those who have seen death. I forgot they lived in the Forbidden Forest."

I felt dizzy, but knew my feet had not moved from their spot. My eyes closed, and flashes of my nightmare rolled through my mind in rapid fire. Opening my eyes, I watched the beasts curiously inspect the meat Hagrid had brought for them, before coming closer to eat. _**'By those who have seen death'? **_**Do dreams count**?

Umbridge was suddenly talking to Hagrid, asking him questions about class and why he hasn't been at school for 3 months. I watched these creatures while she began asking students what they think of Hagrid's teaching; but of course, she went to Malfoy first. **Yup, he's getting fired**.

She left, giving Hagrid a slip of paper, and we made our way out of the forest. With one last look at the Thestrals, I followed the rest of the class.


	19. Just Give Me Time

Chapter 19

_And I'll be yours, just give me time. Give me time_.

The feeling of Christmas had worked its way into the hearts of those at Hogwarts. The decorations were making their ways up, and many were making their arrangements for the trip home. In other words, I was basically the only one in my house that wasn't rushing home to mummy and daddy to get spoiled over Christmas. But, at this point, I wasn't concerned about Christmas; I was concerned about my special extra curricular activities.

I was currently half way through my first 'DA' meeting. It is the last session before Christmas Break, so everyone made sure to show up. I was very interesting, though, my entrance wasn't so good. **Nothing sticks out more than being a Slytherin in a group of goody-two-shoes**. When I first walked in, some spoiled rotten kid named 'Zacharias Smith' started glaring at me and saying things like '_Isn't she in Slytherin? Why is she here?_' Harry stepped in, and told him if he had a problem with it, he should leave. And it felt, odd, to say the least. I wasn't used to having other people stick up for me, but I sure liked it. But it was a good kind of odd, if that's possible.

A majority of the people here are in Gryffindor. I met Lee Jordan, and the rest of the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as the Patil sisters (though one of them is apparently in Ravenclaw). There were some Hufflepuffs, including that idiot Smith. And then the Ravenclaws; I met Luna Lovegood, so turned out to be a very nice person, despite being a little… different. I also saw Cho Chang, who was by far the most **annoying** person on the planet. Oh, don't get me wrong, she's _'nice'_ and _'cute'_, but the way she hangs around Harry, she looks like a complete idiot. The rumors are that Harry has a thing for her, and considering I like him too, that doesn't sit well with me. I'm trying not to glare at her all night, if it was physically possible.

The class was busy studying spells, and I found myself partnered with Luna. She really was a wonderful girl, made me laugh with her witty humour. But I knew, no matter how funny her stories about hunting for Crumpled whatevers were, I would be watching Cho and Harry all night.

Luna and I were practicing 'Impedimenta', and talking about what we were going to do on the upcoming break.

"I think my dad and I are going to take a camping trip?" She talked about everything with such am airy tone to her voice, and it almost made everything she said more believable.

"In the snow?" I asked, after I unfroze from her spell.

"Of course! It's the only time the Zembules are breeding!" She smiled that semi-lopsided smile she had right before I hit her with the spell. I could only chuckle at her, knowing she was as crazy as they get. When she unfroze, she fixed her radish earrings and looked in my directions.

"How are things with Mr. High-And-Mighty?" She asked, going to fix the opposite earring. That was her name for Malfoy, and it never ceased to make my laugh every time she said it. Things were fine, you could say. We obviously weren't talking, but if he had to, he wasn't rude. He just kept it to a minimum, which was a benefit for both of us. He was headed home for the holidays anyways, so I had nothing to worry about for three weeks. **But, once a jerk, always a jerk**. Pfh, imagine spending Christmas break with him?! Those would be the three longest weeks in history.

"Still high, and still mighty." I said sarcastically, before her spell hit me, and I froze once more. This time, when I unfroze, Harry walked by and smiled. I smiled back, before freezing Luna. And luckily too; she is in Ravenclaw for a reason. She is one smart girl, and I'm positive she knows I like Harry. And as usual, she would have no shame in saying something like _'Hey Harry, what do you think of Bec?'_ or _'Harry, just so you know, Bec is very attracted to you'. _While he continued going though all the partners, I unfroze Luna and she glared at me playfully.

"I knew why you did that."

"I know you know, that is why I did it." I said laughing, shaking my head. "Hey. Do you know who put up the decorations?"

"Some house-elf did, and he put those Nargle-full Mistletoes up there. He should really read the Quibbler more often. My dad wrote an article on poisonous plants, which was very good if I must say." I laughed, right before Harry called out for everyone to stop. It was sad, knowing I had such a good time and I would have to wait over a month to get back together. But, nevertheless, I said goodbye to everyone, and we all left the Room of Requirement separately.

**I'll miss those guys… except Smith. I won't miss him.**


	20. I Can Do Most Anything, To You

Chapter 20: FINALE

_I can do most anything, to you. _

I crept through the halls, trying as hard as possible to be stealthy. But, unfortunately, be stealthy and looking like an idiot seemed to go hand in hand. **Bond, James Bond**, I thought to myself as I peered around corners and quietly walked along walls. **Though I try to keep myself away from the stereotypical ways of the Slytherins, I rather like this sneaky, spy stuff. Entertaining, to say the least**. Suddenly, I felt both my shoulder, patting them down with a sense of urgency.

"Damnit!" I said under my breath, remembering the bag I had brought with me to the meeting, and neglected to bring it back with me. I let out a small whine, knowing I was so close to my soft, cuddly bed. But my school books were in that bag, and if anyone were to find them, the whole idea of my _'secret extracurricular activities'_ wouldn't be so _'secret'_ anymore. **Or, that is my excuse because I'm really just lazy**. Groaning, I turned around and headed back the way I came.

Hallway, after hallway, after hallway, I finally arrived back at those invisible doors. Walking back and forth, I thought the words; **I walk to get back into the room to get my bag**. In the last distance, I added please, and it opened just as usual.

But when the door opened, it not only revealed my bag sitting beside the door, but two teenagers.

Two specific teenagers.

Harry Potter.

And Cho Chang.

Kissing.

First, I felt anger. Like _I wanted_ to walk over towards them and rip out every stupid perfectly-straight hair on her head. _I wanted_ to glare at Harry, ask him if everything going on between us was just a joke to him, if he truly thought I was just a bitch. _I wanted_ to go over there and rip that stupid mistletoe away from them and throw it on the ground.

But then, I felt this overcoming sense of sadness. I knew I wanted to be the one kissing Harry. I knew I envied Cho, from the first minute I saw her. I knew I had no chance in hell with Harry. When Harry looked up and saw me for the first time, his expression was unreadable, like he was torn between ignoring me and telling me to bugger off. Cho looked over, dried tears staining her eyes, and I wanted to hit her even more. **So what, you bitched about Cedric for a few minutes, make him feel bad for you, and then go in for the kill? You selfish bitch**.

But I couldn't wait for Harry to decide what he wanted to do. I needed to get out of that stuffy room, and I needed to get away from Harry's questioning watch.

And before I knew what I was doing, I was running.

Away from Harry.

Away from Cho.

Away from defeat.

V


End file.
